Pinky
by Kaame-chan
Summary: AKAME. OS. Jin est au téléphone avec Junno, mais Kame est une chaudasse.


« -_Jin …_

_-Kame ?_

_-Jin …_

_-Kame ?_

_-Tu m'écrase, là._

_-Oh. _

_-…_

_-…_

_-Jin … Quand … Je dis ça … C'est que t'es censé … Bouger …_

_-La flemme._

_-S'il … Te … Plait._

_-T'es chiant ! »_

Jin râlait tout en tournant dans le lit, retombant sur le matelas, et regrettant déjà son ancien support. _Le corps de Kame._Et il était même sure que Kame exagérait … Il n'était pas lourd à ce point. Cependant, quand il entendit la respiration plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire de Kame, il s'empressa de tourner sa tête vers lui, et le vit les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, et sa cage thoracique s'élever rapidement.

« -_Euh … Kame ?_

_-Non mais … Ca va hein … T'en fais pas …_

_-T'as attendu combien de temps avant de me réveiller ?_

_-Suffisant pour ne plus … Sentir mes jambes … Et mes bras …_

_-__Crétin __! _Clama Jin en fondant sur les lèvres de son compagnon. »

Leur baiser dura un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirant y mettre fin, tant il aimait ça, mais Kame n'eut plus d'autres choix.

« -_Je crois … Que tu __cherches__ … Vraiment … A m'__asphyxier__. _Déclara-t-il difficilement tandis que Jin, tout aussi en difficulté de lui, éclata de rire.

_-J'y … Peux rien si … J'arrive pas … A te résister._

_-C'est toi … Le crétin … Pour le coup._

_-Qui se … Ressemble … S'assemble. »_

Suite à sa dernière réplique, Jin laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kame qui grimaça sous le manque de délicatesse de celui qu'il aimait, mais ne tarda pas à se tourner, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Ils restèrent sans bouger, Jin déposant quelques fois ses lèvres dans le cou de Kame, lui provoquant des frissons sur tout le corps. Ils étaient tellement bien, ainsi, qu'ils finirent par se rendormir, oubliant tout le reste, ne pensant qu'a eu.

Mais bien vite la réalité les rattrapa et Jin fut réveillé par une sonnerie dans le salon, et voyant que la personne insistait, il se leva, enfilant rapidement son boxer, et partant difficilement dans le salon, ayant rencontré un conflit avec la porte de la chambre, qui ne l'avait pas laissé croire au fait qu'il pouvait traverser portes et murs. _Le rêve d'une enfance qui s'__effondre__. _Il se ressaisit rapidement, et parvint finalement au salon, où il attrapa le portable de Kame, à côté du sien, sur la table basse.

« -_Ouais ? _Décrocha-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, marchant vers la chambre.

-_Ah ben enfin tu décroche ! … Euh .. Jin ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui répond ? Enfin bref, ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous appelle, vous êtes en retard, magnez-vous ?_

_-Oh putain Junno, parle pas si vite dès le matin ! _Pesta Jin, les sourcils froncés. »

Il se figea quand, en entrant dans la chambre, il vit que Kame s'était lui aussi réveillé, et qu'il était actuellement allongé en travers du lit, sur les couvertures, le fixant d'un air moqueur, sourire mesquin et … Aucun vêtement sur lui. _Preuve de leur activité de la nuit __passée__. _

« -_… Jin ? … Jin, tu m'écoute ?_

_-Hein ? Euh ouais … Ouais je suis là._

_-Ça doit faire deux minutes que tu me répondais pas … T'es sûre que ça va ? Pourquoi vous êtes pas là ?_

_-Euh … C'est que … Ben … _Jin fit une pause, soufflant un grand coup, pinçant l'arrête de son nez avec son pouce et son index, déclenchant un rire discret de la part de Kame.

-_Jin, tu vas bien ?_ Le dit Jin était actuellement occupé à lancer un regard noir à son compagnon, enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait initialement, avant que son regard ne dérive et n'aille se promener sur tout son corps. _JIN ?_Hurla Junno dans le combiné, faisant revenir Jin sur terre dans un sursaut

_-Oui ! Oui je suis là … Pas la peine de m'éclater le tympan, merde. Et oui je vais bien, c'est à cause de Kame, il … EST MALADE ! Oui, il est malade, il a dû attraper froid hier et il m'a appelé pour que je m'occupe de lui et … »_

Jin s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il entendit Kame chuchotait un « _Ah bon ? Je suis malade ? En tout cas je confirme que tu t'es bien occupé de moi … __J'aurais bien besoin que tu me réchauffe à nouveau ... Je pourrais attraper un autre virus__» _qui lui fit relever le regard, précédemment cloué au sol, vers lui pour y croiser son regard provocateur et son sourire en coin.

« -_Oh je comprends … Je le dirais aux autres, prend soin de vous deux, et tiens moi au courant._

_-Oui … Oui je le ferais, et euh .. Bonne journée ! »_

Jin raccrocha sans attendre de réponse de Junno, et laisse le portable tomber par terre, marchant rapidement vers le lit, montant à califourchon sur les hanches de Kame, qui cesse bien vite de sourire, le désir prenant toute la place disponible dans son être, alors qu'au contraire, Jin ne faisait que commencer son petit jeu.

« -_Alors je dois m'occuper de toi ? _Demanda Jin en fixant Kame dans les yeux.

-_Ouais. _Murmura Kame, nerveux.

-_Oh, je vois … Et tu veux que je te réchauffe, c'est ça ? _Souffla Jin, se rapprochant lentement des lèvres de Kame.

_-Jin, qu'est-ce que-_

_-Répond-moi … Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?_

_-Oui. »_

Jin eut un sourire satisfait et plaqua finalement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, et ne tarda pas à sentir les mains de ce dernier attraper l'élastique de son boxer.

_Ils avaient la journée de libre. Ils allaient prendre soin l'un de l'autre._


End file.
